


Taking Control

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Set In Sonic Forces, Silly, Unrevealed Character Until End, You'll see why..., just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Commanding an army can be fun, depending on who you are. Oneshot.
Kudos: 9





	Taking Control

_Taking Control_

"Alright!"

Everyone around is still- all hands in salute formation and all eyes on the commander.

The sun flickers through the torn curtains on the window, dust is revealed in the air because of this; dancing around carelessly before them.

None of the soldiers are disturbed by this. But the Commander seems to pay brief attention for some reason.

"Ok, squad. We are going into a full-fledge battle! The chances of winning are slim!"

He gets into the face of one soldier, and with passion tells him," We are one against a hundred!"

He resumes pacing among them, watching every move they make.

"We are a grain of salt in a milkshake!" He screams, somehow unaware that the metaphor doesn't make sense.

"So we need to become the milkshake, if you know what I mean. We need to overtake them and be the winning team! If we don't our entire world will be destroyed…forever."

He looks quite sternly at each of them, and nods when they begin to stare.

"You are all tough; trained not in the best ways, but trained by experience. Experience is the best teacher. I have been a fighter all my life. Since the very moment I opened my eyes and started to fly. That's why today I am here. That's why I'm the commander."

No one moves, but the commander senses a drastic change.

He gasps. "You are all envious! I know it's true- you can't fool me. But one day- ha- one day. You might make it. If- if-"

He flies into the air, caught in a spirit of motivation. " If you can survive this day! Go get em, squad!"

Knuckles comes back into the room, and turns back on the lights. "Alright, we need this room back now. Are you finished yelling at these old robot models yet?"

Charmy nods. "Yep. But you shoulda seen it! They are ready to go now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just play along.


End file.
